For Your Own Safety
by Hikari Souai
Summary: And so Sasuke came to see, that not everything was as it was meant to be. The two children claiming to be his were proof of that. Warning: SasuNaru, Lemons, MPreg.
1. Ordinary Kids

How come you won't follow me, even though you're most fit to be at my side?

Chapter One:

Ordinary Kids

XxXxX

* * *

Sasuke walked home. Alone.

He always did. The stormy night from before left him restless for, contrary to common belief, Sasuke was a superstitious man. Every time a storm took place at night, something bad happened the next day. Well, 'bad', is a gross understatement. It was 'the worst day ever, but it only gets worse' sort of day, kinda like when Sakura told him flat out she was bisexual and she was in a steady relationship with Ino right after Sasuke took her out on a date. And then being completely humiliated by the waitress when she accidentally dumped all the food she was carrying into his unsuspecting back, then refused to apologize because 'he should have dodged because he's a ninja'.

And then his wallet.

Sitting at home right now, because he was in a hurry to go meet up with Sakura. She paid in full, because not only was he still stinging from the blunt honest truth from Sakura and the hot food, but because he left said wallet at home. She refused to give the waitress a tip for being rude, but still. It stung Sasuke's pride. He was hoping that Sakura would allow him to walk her home, but Ino came in and picked her up, leaving a dejected and dirty Sasuke to walk home. Alone.

What a horrible, fucked up day it was. And it was even 7 o'clock yet.

~ L e t m e p r o t e c t y o u ~

He turned the key, and opened the door to his apartment with ease.

Sasuke's bachelor pad was full of the typical items rich bachelors need to survive: a refrigerator with food for more than three people; a smaller, more tinnier refrigerator for the beverages;a kitchen with state-of-the-art stove, oven, dishwasher and sink, all stainless steel; utensils of all kinds for the kitchen, some of which he didn't even know the purpose of; a bathroom with a porcelain tub and sink, a shower, ample space, and a giant walk-in closet; a bedroom with a balcony that had a beautiful view of the village, and the lights from the downtown area at night; a giant four-poster bed, with enough space for at least four; and elegant, gorgeous decorations like paintings, sculptures, and trinkets here and there.

That was to the left of the door.

The living room was enormous, with a giant plasma HD-TV, stereo, and all the game systems a ninja can get their hands on. Beyond that were the unused rooms, only one, of the two unoccupied, being used for storage. That was the rest of the house, laid out before him with the rooms to his left.

Sasuke kicked back his formal shoes, dressed down, took a bath to wash off the sticky syrup from the dango sticks the waitress threw on him, put on some sweats, and decided to kill some Krill on Gears of War while he tried to wear off the day's horrible outcome. Sasuke was then officially bored when he reached the gargantuan drill platform three hours later playing as Dominic Santiago, or Dom, on Live. He then made himself an omelet, going to the extreme with the ingredients, and ate it all. He turned to the empty chair next to him, and decided to go to sleep after having a fleeting vision of what he had wanted since he came back.

A family.

Someone who understood him, who was there for support, to hear out his problems, and to never let go of him even when it got dark and stormy. He wanted someone who would want to grow old with him, have children with him and watch them grow; to show him that he is indeed important, like a lifeline, and they would be his lifeline too. He wanted to be someone else's lifelong sweetheart.

It was the only reason he purchased the ridiculously large apartment and turned it into an expensive, very luxurious bachelor pad.

He had secretly painted the other room he didn't use, for the children he hoped someday to have. A light yellow for a nursery, but no items for it, or the child; he had a rocking chair, some toys and his childhood toys in some boxes. That was it. It was under lock and key. He hid this secret longing for a family. No one knew.

No one cared, it seemed.

The only other person who understood this was gone, disappeared in the night's shroud, into voluntary exile. They both wanted a family, someone to cherish and who would cherish them back, something neither of them had in their childhood. But this other person was gone.

After brushing his teeth, he looked at the sink. Enough space for another person's tolietries.

He jumped into bed, pulling the covers around him, and then forced himself to rest. The idea, still fresh in his mind, of a beautiful family life lulled him to sleep.

* * *

~ L e t m e p r o t e c t y o u ~

Naruto Uzumaki was heading home to his apartment in Suna. The place was a little too luxurious for his tastes, with an over-sized living room as a perfect example of that. He dropped his bag and sat on the table, reading over the scrolls that the Kazekage had given him to review. The jutsu was rather complicated, but the blonde could handle the complex writing. The kitchen light spread over the whole table, spilling over to create stark shadows in the table's close parameters. Either way, Naruto sensed the presence hiding within the darkness.

"Oto-san?"

A little girl no taller than the chairs approached Naruto, her blonde hair gleaming in the kitchen's light. Her pigtails were a little long for a child her age. Her onyx eyes sparkled, holding in them the sacred power of the Sexy no Jutsu. Her outfit was an orange over-sized hoodie, the zipper in front adding a boyish touch. It almost resembled Hinata's own over-sized jacket, to the homesick blonde. His home in Konoha was probably abandoned by now, the six years away from it reducing it to cheap real estate.

"Yes, Oka-chan?"

"You know I abhor that nickname. I reminds me of an old lady. Can't you just call me by my given birth name, Okaeri?"

"Too formal. Why are you up?" The blonde was sure she was supposed to be in bed; it was past one in the morning.

"The same reason Dai-kun hasn't gone to bed either." At that, another child sprung forth to tackle the blonde, raven locks invading Naruto's line of sight. A white top and black pants told him they had been up since he left that afternoon. The petite, almost feminine, body of the young boy was wrapped tight against the blonde's torso. The blonde then responded by lifting the boy's chin up to see him in the face. The boy's pale complexion looked like porcelain, but his blue eyes were what caught you. Sparkling and a rich cerulean, they were full of life and energy. Black hair framed his round face, cut short from the neck.

" We're going back after this mission."

"What?"

"Back to my home."

The children were led to their room, a light shade of green, so they would go to sleep. Naruto had packed everything he owned, which was very little, and given back everything back to the Kazekage that he borrowed from the same. Gaara had given him a place to live after leaving Konoha, because the blonde found himself in a predicament that Gaara knew too well.

Naruto now was able to go back home, and be at peace knowing that the children would know the truth. For too long he had held the truth from everyone, with the exception of one: the Kazekage. For much too long he stayed away from home, denying the children from what they really needed; stability. A home. With that in mind, he fell asleep.

_They need a home, _thought Naruto_, but they're also the reason I left my home Konoha in the first place._

* * *

~ L e t m e p r o t e c t y o u ~

It had been one week since that horrible disaster now dubbed 'the Rosette Revelation' by Sasuke. He was on light, easy guard duty this week, since an ANBU was granted a break every now and then. The Eastern Gates of Konoha were possibly the easiest to guard, since the only people coming in to Konoha were market traders from Suna. No harm from that, right?

Kiba sat next to him, a jounin who requested something simple in case he was needed for a mission, with Akamaru stationed in front of him. Across from them was Sakura, and next to her, Hinata, who was organizing some papers for the afternoon shift. They were all very bored, and Akamaru was entertaining for some time but it just wasn't enough to sate their wants.

After a while, since no people had passed through, Sasuke decided to impress the ladies and canines by throwing kunai into the air directly above him and burning them to a crisp before they came back to the ground. They were all soon trying to impress each other, all too focused to notice the approaching figures in the distance.

"Well, Uchiha, I heard you were flat-out rejected by the waitress in the diner last week."

At this, Sasuke stopped.

"Yeah, and I heard you were humped by your dog." Both girls sat both of them down before they got angry, and that's when they heard the clear, chiming voice of a girl. A young, very young girl. In fact, the girl in front of the group was probably only six, at most seven, years old. Her blonde hair was held in high ponytails, and her black eyes were bright and alert. Her hoodie, which was like Hinata's in that it had a giant zipper in front, was orange and black, and it was long enough to pass as a dress. It reached her knees, and she was tall tube orange and black striped socks. No skin showed itself.

"Hi, can we check in? It's a party of three."

Everyone stopped and went to work; Sakura was already checking the girl through for anything unusual, while Sasuke was getting the roster; Kiba and Hinata were getting papers out for records. Akamaru sniffed her over for dangerous substances.

A cloaked figure arrived in the hustling and bustling, and a young boy, whos black hair and pale complexion gave an almost morbid look, trailed behind them. The stranger's face was shrouded in shadows, and the cloak covered them head to toe. That was it; no skin. The boy was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck, with a sleeveless white shirt on top of that. He had a pair of black shorts, but wore bandages to cover the rest of his legs. Again, no skin.

"What country are you from?"

"Suna." Both children spoke up in unison, the stranger still silent. Suna was in Wind Country. That was all desert; it would explain their heavy clothing to protect them against the sand, terrain, and wind.

The stranger stepped in front and took the clipboard from Hinata's trembling hands. They filled it out, and handed it back. They were from Leaf. The person in front of them was a male, here to do business while taking his children to visit the ninja capital. The whole paper was filled out for all of them, with the exception of one. Hinata was stunned that the man in front of her filled everything except-

Their name.

"Excuse me, you forgot to enter your name."

"..."

"Sir?"

"..."

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to please leave if you won't give us your name."

And then the stranger said something that confused the guards there. Sakura knew what the stranger wanted, but the rest of the ninjas were left in the dark. The rosette had only heard of one ninja saying this, and that was from before the Second Great Ninja War. Tsunade-shisou told the rosette that her grandfather saw it being performed.

"I call upon the right of the Shiraibuke-hime blossom."

And with that, the stranger extended their hand out with an erotic, sweet-smelling, white-tipped flower, with bright hues of purple, red, and yellow in the center. It was a flower only in bloom every other decade, but very rarely did it bloom out of season. Shiraibuke meant 'a blooming flower out of season'. Sakura recognized it thanks to Ino, who was running the flower shop her family owned since her mother and father went to hunt the flower down due to its extreme rarity.

It was also because of that rarity and beauty that many coveted this gem. Making it an elemental part of the next action Sakura was going to do. The rosette extended her hand out.

"Please come this way. Our Hokage will see you as soon as she receives the payment for her presence."

The flower was handed to Sakura, only when the children came to his side. Sakura looked at the stranger's commpany and shrugged it off. Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata were told to come to the Hokage's office once their shift was over. Sakura was going to be their guide, and she was going to be there through the whole Shiraibuke-hime Exchange.

With the flower woven into her handsigns, Sakura transported the party of three to the Hokage's office, leaving everyone else in a shower of petals.

* * *

~ L e t m e p r o t e c t y o u ~

It was ten minutes after 3 o'clock, and Sasuke, Akamaru and Hinata were patiently waiting outside the Hokage's office, waiting to see who the stranger had been. They had left as soon as the other ninja taking their place came. Kiba had gone outside, and was finally coming back in.

"Man, Akamaru, you should see the sun out! So warm, makes ya wanna curl up and sleep..."

Hinata and Sasuke just scooted over a bit to let him sit next to his over-sized dog. Hinata faced Kiba, and started to make small chat. Sasuke had no one. After another long set of awkward moments between Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba, a loud bark from Akamaru made everyone pay attention to the over-sized dog.

"What is it, boy?" Kiba tensed, sitting on the edge of his seat.

Akamaru promptly jumped over Kiba and on to Hinata, kicking the dog boy out of his seat and into the floor. He then just laid its head on Sasuke's lap and fell asleep. Sasuke tensed up at the dog's warm and fuzzy head on his lap. He turned to Hinata, who was probably experienced in the way of the canine and bugs, and saw that she was soothingly petting the back of the dog's head. Her gaze was peaceful, as if she were caressing a child.

"Could you help me, uh, get him off?"

Hinata came out of her daze and turned beet red, and wrapped soft fingers around Akamaru's head. Sasuke wiggled free, but couldn't help but have a fleeting vision...

_"Mommy, Mommy, guess what? I finally made a fireball with jutsu!"_

_Hinata turned around, beautiful raven blue hair swaying with the calm breeze. She smiled at the young boy, also with soft hair, but a darker hue. Another child, a girl with long hair, came forth from who knows where. _

_"I helped him!"_

_Hinata was then jumped by another boy._

_"I summoned a spark between two rocks!" Hinata patted her young boy on the head as she set him down._

_"Well, your father will be very pleased with your progress." _

_With that response from her, Sasuke stepped into the small garden inside the house, and motioned for the children to come forth. They practically tackled him down, and Hinata smiled as she went back to tending for her medicinal herbs._

_"We love you, daddy!"_

_Sasuke only smiled._

Sasuke turned around, in hopes of getting the images out of his mind. Although he did yearn a family, he was not THAT desperate. On one hand, he hadn't tried dating Hinata. Yet on the other, it seemed she was happy with her current situation, or else she would have gone on dates with her teammates already.

Sasuke was not going to interrupt that inner peace she seemed to have achieved. In the background, Kiba was busy trying to shove Akamaru off of his seat. Hinata had been asked by many suitors to date and even marry her. Just like Sasuke, Hinata was another ninja whose single status was important; her position within the Hyuuga Clan was enough to make feudal lords beg for her hand in marriage, let alone how beautiful and refined she was. Amybe he could attain that attractive charm that drew people in, or learn how being alone for now was okay from her. He should ask later.

"Hinata Kiba, Sasuke. Come in."

Everyone stopped what they were doing; Kiba was pratically dragging Akamaru out by the collar, Sasuke was in his own little world, and Hinata was just sitting patiently. They quickly got up and followed the rosette into the Hokage's office.

The blonde woman that imposed respect and awe was frowning, and grumbled something about the now-empty bottle of sake. "Sakura, close the door, and instill a Level 3 Silence Jutsu. What you three saw out there is classified."

"Look, Granny Tsunade, no amount of secrecy is going to keep me from going unnoticed."

At the unexpected voice, all three ninjas tensed and assumed attack position. The stranger from earlier was in the corner, and the two kids he came with clutched at his knees. Sakura picked up both with grace and delicacy, and she placed them next to Tsunade. The three ninja were still registering the words from the stranger.

_Granny Tsunade..._

Removing his hood, gasps and looks of shock swept the three. Turning to face them, blue eyes sparkled to show the pureness and energy they held after all those years. Blonde locks of hair framed a whisker-clad face.

"Long time no see, guys. Did ya miss me?"

Naruto Uzumaki was back after an absence of five years.

* * *

Well, this is now the refined version of the story. Short, but simple. Anyway, this is now v. 2.1. Please give concrits! They are worshipped!

Till next time,

Hikari Souai


	2. Emotions and Doppelgangers

**_Summary:_**

_When Naruto left Konoha, he left with a reason unexplained: "to protect his family". When he comes back, he leaves two kids in the care of Sasuke, loaded with money, two scrolls and a picture of himself with his blonde lover of earlier days. Other than that, at first glance, they look just like any pair of ordinary kids. But as Sasuke comes to find out, they may have been the reason Naruto left in the first place. And to make matters worse, the Akatsuki started tormenting the last place where they thought Naruto would hide the kids: his home, Konoha._

**A/N**:I hope people enjoy this story as much as I enjoy creating it. If you have any questions, please post it as a review and I'll answer you back in the next chapter. I've gotten some people recommend rape but I'm not putting it up in this story.

Rape is wrong. A victim never wants to go near the person they were raped by, and they never want to be touched and flinch at every little thing that reminds them of their 'bad memories'. I'm pretty sure some people would not want to be going through that. Naruto would not want to be near Sasuke, and it would not be a SasuNaru story. I'll be very touchy on that subject.

Also, you may be thinking, "Well, where are the other reviews? I only see 2-3 reviews."

Well, I got messages from other people. They didn't bother to .TT

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned it, I would not be spending countless hours daydreaming about SasuNaru. I would have made it possible a long time ago.

I'll post the next part if I get 5 reviews/messages or more!

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was staring at Naruto's Sexy Justu with black eyes. He shuddered. He grabbed Sakura's makeup bag and grabbed items and dropped them on the floor.

_It can't be possible..._

But as Sasuke finished the finishing touches on Okaeri, he saw that it was.

* * *

"Please give this to Sasuke when I tell you."

Tsunade gave the blue scroll to Gai-sensei, who seemed to have forgotten the reason he wanted to talk to her earlier. In fact, he was staring at the kids that came in with Sakura and Sasuke with shock. tsunade then stood up and slammed her hands down on her desk.

"I need everyone to wait outside of my office until I say so."

She pointed at Sakura.

"You stay here. I think this concerns you as well."

She nodded at Gai, who handed the scroll to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed it, and let it drop on the floor.

"Tsunade-sama, I think you need to look at this."

* * *

Outside, the other teams had grouped together. Neji was the one in the center the the mass, and silenced everyone once he raised his hand.

"What went on in there?"

"Rock Lee, wait! I think the rest of the rookie 9 need to know this, as I think Tsunade-sama will not tell them!"

"Sorry TenTen, I'm just curious."

After Neji silenced them with a look, he stared at the rookie 9.

"Naruto was last seen on the outskirts of Tanzaku Town three weeks ago. We believe he left because of this."

He held a picture, showing Naruto and two kids.

"Hey, we just-!"

"I'm not done yet." Kiba shut up.

"The day before, the Akatsuki was seen roaming the area around Tanzaku Town. Tsunade-sama send us out to see if they were related to Naruto's appeareance and- "

TenTen cut Neji off.

"They are."

Dead silence crept over the two teams infront of Gai's team. Rock Lee cleared his throat, and continued.

"We tried to bring Naruto back but nearly beat us with his _clones._ He was too busy trying to get away with the kids he was with that he forgot this scroll we turned in with the mission summary. And according to the research we did after our encounter, he's been getting near Konoha. He's coming back."

* * *

Shivers ran down Tsunade's back as she stared at the little girl.

"She looks just like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu." Sasuke barely whispered, and stayed silent. Sakura turned to see where the scroll went. She picked it up, and opened it. Then she started to read it out loud:

_"Sasuke,_

_I'm .I'm. sorry for having left you. I did it for this 2 beautiful kids you see._

_I'm sorry for leaving you .coming. without a word._

_I'm sorry for .for. not having told you._

_I'm sorry for not being .you. able to protect my children._

_The Akatsuki is after them, and I've left them in your care. If you don't want them, please hand them to Granny Tsunade. I think that they'll get everything in Konoha._

_My .Be. beautiful girl's name is Okaeri Emi._

_My strong boy's name is Daichi Ayame._

_You're their father. Please take care of them. I'll becoming back soon. Ready._

_Yours forever,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. I've left my life with you. Please guard it safely._

* * *

"He's coming back?" Neji nodded,

Hinata spoke up, breaking the deathly silence that had creeped up on the jonin outside of the Hokage's office. Then a question popped into everyone's head. This time, Shikamaru asked the question.

"Should we tell Sasuke?"

WHAM!!

"RAMEN!", the girl screamed, running out of the office.

"Riceballs!" her brother shouted back, right on her heels.

"RAMEN!"

"Inari!"

The arguing continued until it faded away. Everyone had frozen after the door burst open, even now that the two kids were gone. The nine shinobi turned to face their leader. She nodded to Sakura, who brought them both back, and sat them down in one of the ploofy chairs in the room. Then she turned to face everyone else.

"Take care of them Shikamaru. If someone lays a finger on those-!"

"Naruto?!?!"

* * *

Tears came streaming down Sasuke's face. He was on his knees, his eyes wide. He grabbed the scroll that Sakura had read out of, and read the last sentence in his letter:

_You're their father. Please take care of them. I'll becoming back soon._

Sasuke gasped as many emotions rushed through him, bringing more tears that had already stained and darkened the carpet. He closed his eyes, to try and stop the tears.

_What are these emotions? I've never felt them, why now? Maybe I've been poisoned. Yeah....right. _

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around his waist, soothing him, conforting him, and he held on tightly. He felt tears fall in hair, and he looked up, opening his eyes. Blues stared at him, as soft lips crushed his, sweetly gentle yet firmly.

Sasuke's arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's waist tighter, to make sure he was there still, not a figment of his imagination. In a suddenly weird plot twist because Sasuke did not read the script, Sasuke started Licking Naruto's lower lip for entrance. When he didn't receive what he wanted, he forced his tongue inside Naruto's wet cavern, and started to explore.

"Naruto!?!?"

Sasuke was pushed as soon as Naruto's name escaped Sakura's lips. The air whistled as a pair of shuriken and kunai was thrown. Both were dodged. Naruto growled and ran towards the other person. Sasuke sat up, and ran outside, grabbing the kids.

"Sasuke, gimme the kids!"

"He's a fake Sasuke!"

Then Sasuke's stomach took a flip as he saw two Narutos in front of him, one with worry written on his face, and the other just as scared as he was. Panic rushed through Sasuke's mind, not knowing which was the fake Naruto, and who was the real one.

_Sasuke, think fast: which is which?_

* * *

Ha1 cliifhanger! You don't how randnom I get on this stories I write, so watch out!

Remember, 5 reviews/messages or more!


	3. Like Candy From Adults

* * *

REVISED:

Ch. 1: 67% done

Ch.2: 21% done

AH!!!! This is so annoying! I'm trying my best since I've seen that the beginning is rushed, I'm not pleased with some of the parts, and I have a **ophthalmologist checking out my eyes every 6 days.** I'm updating as quick as I can, and yet Procastination is my best friend when I'm not napping.

What a b!tch.

Some of my stories tend to refer to some character in some other story, so if you see a random name here, it's probably from one of my other fanfics. Gomen nasai!

If your wondering what the fvck an ophtamologist is, here is the dictionary term:

_The term **ophthalmologist** is for an eye specialist for medical and surgical problems. Since ophthalmologists perform operations on eyes, they are considered to be both a surgical and medical specialty._

Need to contact me? Then send me an inbox.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or his sexyness. We know they belong to Sasuke, but I have to say they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. XP

* * *

_"Naruto!?!?"_

_Sasuke was pushed as soon as Naruto's name escaped Sakura's lips. The air whistled as a pair of shuriken and kunai was thrown. Both were dodged. Naruto growled and ran towards the other person. Sasuke sat up, and ran outside, grabbing the kids._

_"Sasuke, gimme the kids!"_

_"He's a fake Sasuke!"_

_Then Sasuke's stomach took a flip as he saw two Narutos in front of him, one with worry written on his face, and the other just as scared as he was. Panic rushed through Sasuke's mind, not knowing which was the fake Naruto, and who was the real one._

_Sasuke, think fast: which is which?_

Chapter 3

Like Candy From Adults

XxXxX

Okaeri sat next to her brother as a pink haired lady lectured them. Daichi looked down, while Okaeri glared at her with a passion. Whe she was finally done, she gave them a toy kunai and ran off to the office on the left. Okaeri smirked.

"Dai-kun, remember what Tou-san said? That man will help us find our family! Let's go find him!"

"B-But.."

"Stop being a wuss and let's go! Our honor depends on it!"

"We don't have any ho-!"

Okaeri cut him off by pushing him off the chair and jumping off her own, then pulling him to the main hall. She put her baby hands on her hips and looked around, with a sense of authority in her pose. Her pigitails were bouncing, and her eyes sparkled with the afternoon sun shining from the windows. Daichi followed close behind, his hands figeting with his shirt, and his hair black as night even in a brightly lit room. Fear showed itself in his eyes, and his back hunched foward, seeking protection in his sister's shadow.

She ran up to a big door, where she peered into and found in led to another room that branched out into halls. She saw people that looked like the people her Tou-san drescribed at night around the campfire. The guy with a pineapple looking head was leaning on his hip, his back to them, and a blonde woman with huge breasts and heels walked into a room on the other side.

"Daichi, we need a distraction."

"I don't like the sound of this..."

"Why?" Okaeri faced her brother, who was standing next to her. She pulled him out of sight when she saw he was standing in plain view of the strangers.

"Ouch, you-!"

"Why?"

"Well, because you always use my full name when you want something out of me."

"I use it to be nice with you, give you respect."

"Oh..."

"Look, the guy over there."

"Yeah......I....see him."

"He's the smart genius Tou-san told us about when we were younger!"

"What about...it?"

Daichi shrunk with every syllable he spoke in the last sentence, since he feared getting hurt or getting pain from his sister. The glare she was giving him told him that if he dared to question her ever again, he'll regret it. He shuddered. She smirked.

"Get the picture?"

Daichi shook his head up and down.

"Now get out there, and help the cause!"

Okaeri shoved her brother out there, making him bump into the pineapple headed guy. The older of the two turned around and saw that the younger cringed at the look. He smiled kindly before he reached down and picked the boy into his arms.

Daichi grabbed tightly and gave his sister the innocent, scared look. She threw a big thumbs up and smiled before she disappeared from his view. He relaxed a bit, and the older male patted his back. He laid his head on the shoulder, and wrapped his arms around the older's neck.

"You're safe now. Where are your parents?"

* * *

_Okaeri_ saw how the older male to her brother away. To encourage him to keep up the act, she smiled and gave him a big thumbs up. Then he disappeared from her view. She proceeded and walked down the room, sure that she was not seen, and crept into the room the blonde lady with huge breasts walked into. She kept her eyes on the door and then closed it silently.

She squeaked when a large shadow was cast upon her.

She turned around and came face to face with the woman herself, the blonde lady with huge breasts. Okaeri cringed a bit, but then decided to take a stab at it. She fixed her posture, and smiled sweetly. A little twist in the leg, and then holding her hands together in front of her, she swayed back and forth. _There!_

"I got lost, and my brother was taken by a pineapple headed man! Will you help me please?" To add a finishing touch, She batted her eyes and pouted a bit. It always worked.

"Well then, I'll take you to him, and leave you in the hands of Sakura."

Not as planned.

But as Okaeri was taken the same way her brother had, her mind traveled to the night before. How her father kept mentioning Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno......something. But when the blonde lady said 'Sakura', Okaeri couldn't help but recall 'Haruno' and a head of pink hair.

_Pink hair!? That lady!_

* * *

Sakura was ready pummel anybody who dared touch those kids. She was one of the most honored medic nin in the hospital, and she had that special care for kids. Hence the motherly instinct to beat anyone to a bloody mess if they even thought about touching those kids. You could say this feeling started to foster within her when Naruto and Sasuke became part of her team. Her constant nagging and fussing over those two has had a sort of impact on her. But today was one of those days, where she had her fill of cranky children and infants for the day, enough to tire her out and drain her of any energy. And the shocking surprise of the kids showing up, requesting for Sasuke and Tsunade's audience of all things, was not what she was looking foward to tomorrow, so better to get her check out done and over with.

She bumped into Shikamaru, who was looking like Temari was ready to tear his head off, and was handed a small boy with black hair. The same boy she had just talked to from earlier. Karma was being an ass today.

"Take him away from me! Temari is going to have my head if I'm not at her apartment in 5 minutes....take him." Sakura was shocked that Shikamaru said something other than 'troublesome' but quickly forgot about it as the boy in her arms wrapped his arms around her and best he could, and snuggled into her warmth.

She glared at the boy, in her arms, as Shikamaru walked away saying something about Temari and troublesome, and instantly regretted it. His eyes showed only fear, and he cringed at her glare. His hair was black as night, and his eyes were blue like the cerulean abyss of ocean. _Naruto's...._

She shook her head, in order to get the image out of her head. She was having a bad day as it was, and these kids were not helping. She would take the child back to Tsunade, then check out. And go home. She had had enough emotions for the day.

Sakura gave a death glare to Shikamaru's small imgae at the far end of the hallway and walked away. At least he got off for the day. She turned around a corner and smiled at the boy. He smiled back, shyly, and hugged her neck. She patted his back and held him tightly, only to feel him wrap his legs around her waist and tighten his hold on her. He was obviously not relaxing. She needed to calm this boy down and be able to talk to Tsunade before she checked out or she'll be stuck with him for the rest of the night.

She should have just reported in sick and stayed in bed that morning.

* * *

Shikamaru walked into the lobby, stretched out his arms, and walked out the front entrance. He swiped the card he carried him at all times and opened the door effortlessly and walked in the direction of Temari's apartment. He had always set their dates together on Sunday nights, since she was free on Mondays and could sleep in if wanted, and he had gateguard duty in the afternoon (with frequent visits from Temari), so it was easy on him too. The routine was the same everyday for him, and he liked it that way.

"Hope she doesn't rip my head off....."

Like him, Temari's pet peeve was tardiness, and she did not tolerate it, especially on their dates. But as he imagined all the things Temari would do to him, or worse, Gaara would end up doing on him if he was late again, he couldn't help but notice that the usual _click_ of the door when it closes behind him was late by five seconds.

Out of place.

* * *

I have to cut this short, and since I'm trying to get the first and second chapter revised, I hope I can make it up to you by fininshing the rest of this chapter and updating the next one when I can.

Been on Gaia Online?

_Yes..._

Want to add me as a friend?

_Yes._

Then I'm telling you my username, and I'm updating my profile soon, so come and see the revised version!

_Hell yeahs!!!_

Hikari Souai or The One They Call N3rd.

The first one is my main one, and the second one is for my personal friends. You try either one as you wish.


End file.
